A New Challenge
by Shinobi360
Summary: A 25 Year old Ben Tennyson is set on an adventure that will Test him Both Physically,Psychologically and emotionally as he meets and fights alongside A Young Chinese woman who teaches him What it truly means to be Hero and a warrior.First fanfic
1. Prologue

Takes place after the events of Omniverse.Set 8 years into the future,A 24 year Old Ben Tennyson gets more than he wished for when A troubled Professor Paradox sets him on an adventure that will change his life forever.First fanfic

:Hey Guys,pleasure to meet you...As you all know...my name is Shinobi360 and this is my first fanfic so don't sue me if it ain't so good...the main reason for me writing this Fanfic is because through-out my _years **as a noble Reader I have only come across one Fanfic under this Genre(An xover based on Ben and street fighter)And that is disappointing...so I'm here to change that and I look forward to writing more stories.**_

 ** _I Do not own Ben 10 and Street fighters whatsoever. They both belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 ** _Chapter 1:It's your destiny_**

Bellwood. A small but thrifty town Which obviously has seen better days due to the Normal everyday setting of the place which seems quite mundane and especially since there is always A fresh scene of wrecked buildings or catastrophic damage on the city but what is truly amazing is the people's lack of interest in what seems to be the current everyday destruction of their town.As an Average Man/Woman and they would tell you that its a Hell lot better than the times it got raided by Something completely out of science-fiction such As what seemed to be the Never-ending attacks of an alien warlord or some Inter-galactical Deity or Tyrant.And to shed more light on the situation,The people say that they have what appears to be some sort of protector of some sort. One that can Defy All-known laws of physics and reasoning...One who is seen as a menace by many and a hero by few. A teenager we All know as ''Ben Tennyson" or "Ben 10". a self-proclamied''Proctector of the earth " and The Galaxies greatest hero.

Ben Tennyson wasn't always a hero you know ...He was once An ordinary person like yourself(Kid per say) whom at The age of 10 discovered An alien device known as the Omnitrix during his summer vacation at that time. The device had granted him upon retrieval the ability to Transform into Almost every known Alien species in the universe and each with its own unique and Incredible ability(something way out of fiction).

As years passed,Ben had used these new-found powers to protect his hometown and likewise the earth from various threats(Human and alien). Although he had some publicity of his heroic deeds(Pictures and videos taken of him in alien form when Combating villains or other disasters), it wasn't until during the time He was 16 that his identity was revealed to the world(By Jimmy Jones,as you all know)which at a time made a huge imbalance on his Life thus making it more easier for his enemies to hurt the people he loves,he was still able to adjust and also continue his heroic crusade until he had experienced the most Epic battle in his life during his fight with Maltruent, an alien with Time-based powers who threatened to destroy the universe and everything in it by going back to the very instance it was created...luckily Ben and his Revonnagander partner, Rook Blonko were able to destroy This great foe and save everything in existence.It was a tale worth telling but since then,he had no longer such a thrilling experience and was thus bored.At the Age of 18 Ben's hero days had seemed to be behind him and because he hadn't purused College like his peers, His cousin Gwen and best friend Kevin,Ben was fit for Almost No form of work and Had to do part-time jobs for a living (such as Waitressing in restaurants or as a cash registers in eatries like Burger shops). His friends were laid-off better than him... Kevin At the age of 19 had gotten a steady job as a mechanic in a Garage owned by own of his friends when he was on the run, Joe by the name who was also in the same speciality as Kev.

Within a few months...Kevin had a good Relationship with his customers as a trust-worthy,diligent and wise-cracking mechanic who always got the job done. And in the end of every year...Kev would manage to scrap up roughly at least 150,000 dollars.200,if paid in advance and Gwen was well laid-off as well.She had managed to get An internship in A reknown hospital off Coast...After 3 years...at 21 she had become a doctor in that hospital after getting her PhD 2 years back...Making her one of the very first female doctors there and within time had gotten a good rep with her patients as well whom always called her ''Dr Gwendolyn".With these two having their future set... Poor Ben was left to fend for himself as his parents had threatened to chase him out of the House when he's 20,so to make up for all those years wasted away from school...Ben had to go for post-gradute studies in his old high-school.At 20,His parents made due with their threat leaving him to find an Apartment in a not too Shabby building owned by an even worse landlord.Luckily,he was able to made due with his post-graduate studies and make a steady job as an accountant in a well known Company in Bellwood and with good rep with his Clients,Co-workers and Superiors as well with a pay of 50k a month which was enough to pay his rent and keep him in good terms with his landlord and give him his rent money which would be able to keep him off the edge for the Next two or three months. Yep, life was good and just because he had job know like the rest never stopped him from what at a time was his full-time job, Being a hero and part of a group of Inter-galatic law enforcers known as the Plumbers.

Our hero is seen in one of the most popular everyday centres with his buddy,Rook wearing a Black shirt, Blue Jeans,A Green Jacket with White stripes and a number 10 on it. On his right wrist resides the Omnitrix,a alien watch with a black square Face plate with two green stripes forming an outline for the Hour-glass which represents the symbol for inter-galatic peace(the omnitrix icon). the watch itself has a white and green colour scheme and when the face plate is slid back,the Omnitrix core is revealed...allowing the user to rewrite his/her genetic code. Rook on the other hand,is an Alien with periwinkle-blue coloured fur, black markings on his face,and pointed ears. the middle of his face is white(along with his chest and stomach.he also has black stripes on his shoulders,waist,lower legs and lower arms) He wears a not too bulky but very durable blue and black armor called ''Proto-Tech armor" and on his shoulder,there appears to be some sort of weapon called The ''Proto-tool"which is multi-functional, capable of transforming into a blaster, power sword, quantum staff, bow, grapple, shield, fishing pole and numerous other equipment.The two are seen Slurping down a well known beverage known as ''Smoothies" in the patriach ''Mr Smoothies Shop"As they finish their respective drinks, they proceed to talk about things of interest

'' ** _Come on Rook, You've gotta admit that_** ** _Being a plumber right now may not be as exciting or promising as it was in the good ol'days since Technically The Universes Greatest threats are either Frozen in space(Vilgax and Malware, or should I say, Malgax)Or have been destroyed,sealed in another dimension and tons a lot More."_** Said Ben

'' ** _As much as I agree with you that there has been no recent sightings of possibly any immitent threat, the Plumbers still need to be on guard if ever the need should arise. "_** Said Rook

Ben just shrugged his shoulders and said '' ** _Suit yourself,Buddy._** As he said this,he Gently stood up from his seat and **_said''Want another Smoothie?"_** But Rook responded with a nod showing he didn't want another one. As Ben went to the Counter,He told the waiter ** _t''One Carrot smoothie please."_** As he carried out the Order,Ben paid and responded with a thanks.After settling down,He Continued his Little Chit-Chat with Rook.

'' ** _Face it man, Being a hero ain't as convenient as it was before,Especially since I have a job now and have other priorities to attend to altogether,especially with my rent which is almost due."_** the last part Ben says with a little hint of Annoyance.He continues saying '' ** _If I don't pay that rent,Mr DinkleBerg's Gonna have my hide."_**.Rook only looks at his Friend with Understanding in his eyes and responds saying

'' ** _I understand that life hasn't been too smooth for you and has Thus blinded you with many of its Uncertainties"_** He says with his Ever caring older Brother Psyche, '' ** _But Don't worry,the Storm will soon be over,There is always a certain time when one has to Endure A Seemingly Unrelinquishable Burden before the light will able to fall on you.Its just left you to Stay strong.Take me for Example,My Fiaance,Ravona as you know,is Now Pregnant and has Put a lot of pressure on me as I will soon be father and Have Had to take extra courses As A Magistar, Working overtime to provide for her basic needs and mine as well. I admit it has been if I must''Like Hell"_** **_for me as well but I never allow it to blind me from my goal,which is,A Better life for Ravonna and I outside Plumber Headquarters."_** As the Revonnagandher had finished his part of the discussion,Ben looked at him with utter disbelief.

'' ** _Outside Plumber HQ...You mean like Leaving?_** "Ben said. Rook responded Saying''I do not wish to Endanger Ravonna and Our Child With My Duties as A Plumber anymore."But Ben was determined to Dissuade him from his decision

 ** _''Rook,Think about everything you'd be leaving behind back here, think about..."_** Rook cut off his friend saying

 ** _''I have Ben and it has been quite painful leaving behind so many Cherishable Memories,including you, Magistar Tennyson and so many other people.But it has to be done,To secure a better future for my family."_** As he Said this,Rook stood up to leave.Ben dashed towards him saying''Rook **_wait"_** But Just as he did this,A great gush of wind surrounded the small joint which in turn,made its occupants to shield their eyes from the wind. And then, The most Unreal thing that many of them could only dream of had just surfaced itself as A Blue portal Had opened at the spot leaving the Civilians to run for their lives out of fear, leaving Our Two Heroes to Themselves.For them, Portals where just like an everyday life experience to them. But just to be on the safe side of this little fiasco,Ben and Rook had taken their Respective Battle Stances, Ben Had Brought out his two index-fingers and slid back the face-plate of the Omnitrix which had revealed some sort of Holographic projection Disc showing What appeared to be icons of different Alien forms while Rook had brought down his Proto-tool from his left shoulder(he keeps it there when not in use) which had Transformed into its Blaster form.The two did this just to have a head-start in case Any imminent threat Had popped up Unexpectedly,but to their surprise, what came out of the Portal was not a Rampaging Blood-Thirsty Alien But a Man who looked completely out of Sci-fi as he was dressed in a white leather trench coat and on his right hand was what appeared to be a Blue Gauntlet with some Googles dangling around his neck and on his right hand was a Cane with some Special features added to it.This Was Professor Paradox,A time-walker and An Old friend of the Alien Force. The Only Change in the Professor was what seemed to be a Non-fading expression of worry on his face.

'' ** _Professor Paradox,What brings you here_** Said Rook

'' ** _Could it be an Inter-Galatic Crisis That Might put the Entire Multiverse in Peril? "_** Ben asked with a grin.

'' ** _Oh,young Benjamin,You are as Naive as Ever"_** Paradox said with a smile''And **_Rook,You are Still as Decisive as I remember"_** Then he Returned to his Deadpanned expression.

'' ** _How I wish my visit was on Better terms but yes Ben, you are right.Not An Inter-Galatic Crisis as you may have it but A Crisis indeed Capable of putting the Entire multiverse in peril if Not Averted immediately."_** As Paradox said this, Ben did A fist-pump into the Air with Excitement and screamed''Yes, **_Finally."_**

 ** _"As much as I appreciate your Excitement Ben, This is no Laughing matter"_** Paradox Said with His Deadpanned expression,continuing''There **_is a Universe in a danger it is not yet aware of and the Tyrant responsible for this threatens the Safety of the Multiverse as well and I have chosen you to Put an end to this Insanity"_**

 ** _''As much as I'm excited about this,I need to know the Level of the adventure and How long I'll be in this ''Alternate Universe"._** Said Ben rather Quizzically.

'' ** _You will be going on an adventure almost far greater than you can imagine,and you will be going alone.But do not worry,I Will always keep in touch with you.And as for the Duration of your stay, In the Alternate universe,i will send you to 5 years prior before this evil surfaced itself..."Said Paradox_**

 ** _''5 years? "Ben said with Disbelief._**

 ** _''it will be more than that but do not worry,in this universe,it will only Appear that you have been gone for A few weeks"_** Paradox said but Ben simply Waved his hand and Said

'' ** _Paradox,i've got a job now...Staying away from it For a few days could endanger it, A few weeks and I'm fired and that's a risk I'm not ready to..."_** But Paradox cut him off and Said Rather Calmly''I've **_already made my research,i know what you'll be living behind and the Dangers of_** that as well so I've already covered it. ** _Trust Me"Said Paradox._**

 ** _''I don't know...why pick me?... There's gotta be someone with less Priorities fit for this kind of thing."Said Ben_**

 ** _''Fortunately,You're the only one Fit for the Dangers of this adventure and besides...It is your Destiny."Said Ben_**

 ** _"To save the Multiverse time and time again?"Said Ben Pouting_**

 ** _''Exactly."_** As Pardox said this, He brought out a pocket-watch from his Coat and Pressed the top button which opened a bigger portal.

'' ** _Wait... Don't I need to pack"_** Ben said with a pinch of Curiosity

 ** _''You have everything you need young Benjamin.Now come... A great Journey lies Ahead"_** As paradox said this,he stepped into The Portal and disappeared.

Ben, taking a step forward into the Portal looked back at Bellwood,Thinking of eveverything and everyone he would be leaving behind,although he may eventually get the excitement he was wishing for, He still felt Sad for leaving on So many Drastic terms(leaving his job behind and his Blood thirsty Landlord)but if it meant Stopping a Bad-guy from endangering the safety of his loved ones,he didn't care what the risks were,He'd stop Them at Any cost.Looking Back at His Partner,Ben said with a Grin''Well **_guess it's hero time,huh rook? "_**

Rook only Responded with Worry in his voice''Be **_careful,Ben,you don't Know what's on the other side"_**

 ** _''Please,my middle name's Careful"_** Said Ben rather Cocky But Rook didn't buy it, Seeing This,Ben now said with Sympathy '' ** _I'll be careful,I promise"_**

As Rook Nodded his Head in Approval,Ben was long Gone, Left Alone To fight the Danger Ahead in a Lost world.

 ** _Hope you liked it. Main Analysis is that Paradox Had just Finished Analysing the Time Stream For Any Threats And Had Noticed One so powerful that If Not Taken Care of immediately,Could Cause the destruction of the Universe.So he sent Young Ben To An Alternate Universe a few years before this evil will surface,hoping he'll be ready when the time comes.It's going to be in a Movie like sequence based on the V(5) Major Street Fighter game Storylines. The first half(This one) will Focus Mainly on a relationship between Ben And Chun-Li, The Next,Wellll...Might be A Harem,But I am looking forward to Pairing Ben with R. Mika, Cammy,Laura,C.Viper and Some Of Street Fighters sexiest females. Guess I'll see y'all later, Watch Out for Chapter 2 though,Peace_**


	2. Arrival on a New world

Sup guys, I'm Shinobi360 and this is Ben 10 and street fighter:A new Challenge.There was one thing that I didn't make clear in the last chapter,although the story takes place after Omniverse, Ben still Retains His Looks from AF/UA for various reasons(he looks more Sexy that way).So now Ben and Paradox arrive in the street fighter universe in Tokyo,Japan in the Year 1991 where Ben Gets Tangled up in a Fighting Tournament and meets A Young but mysterious Chinese woman.(Guess who this is)Yep,it gets rough from here. So Let's step into The story now, shall we?

Disclaimer:I Do not own Ben 10 and Street fighters whatsoever. They both belong to their respective owners.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: **Arrival to a new world**

 **Tokyo** , **Japan** ( **1991** )

A Portal opens In the Mist of a small town and out of it comes Our Young Hero And the Professor.As Ben studies his new surroundings,He asks the Professor

''Where are we?"Paradox proceeds to responds by saying ''Tokyo,Japan in the Year 1991.We are here To meet a young woman who will aid you in your quest and will be your first Tutor"As the Professor Said this, Ben Looked confused and said''Tutor, You mean like a teacher?I don't understand..."

Paradox then realized The reason for the young man's confusion was because He had forgotten to outline One Small fact. ''My Apologies Benjamin,I had forgotten to tell you that you will have to join a fighting tournament Starting 2 hours from Now to meet this woman,But I must advice you not to Use The Omnitrix anytime soon. "Although Paradox had just Covered part of the gap of his Confusion,he still looked At his Old friend and somewhat what Mentor rather Quizzically and asked''Wait,won't I need the watch to Take down the Big-Bad?"

''Yes but certainly not now,In order to defeat this foe,You Must Balance/equip yourself(train) both physically,Emotionally and psychologically to stand a chance.And that means for a while you'll have to fight your own battles,without the Omnitrix. "He says, fixing his eyes on Ben's wrist leaving Ben to Pout and say a Grumpled''Fine"As he types a Command into the Omnitrix and the watch detaches itself from his Wrist Leaving Ben to Put it in his Pocket.

''Not a very Safe Place to put One of The Most powerful Devices In the Galaxy,Our Galaxy anyway, Might I suggest a Traveling Bag? "As Paradox says this,He snaps his Fingers with his Enhanced arm and within an Atto-second,An Old-fashioned Traveling Back-pack Appears(The kind they take for Hiking).The Bag falls In mid-air But Ben manages to grab it.As he takes a look at it, he Simply Says''Not Bad" and keeps the Omnitrix inside it and fixes his eyes back at Paradox saying''Might As well Lend Me Some Dough, something tells me that I'm gonna need more clothes"He says looking at himself But Paradox Lays A hand On his Shoulder And says smiling''Don't worry Benjamin,Something Tells me that you won't Need any money from Me"As he winks, Ben only thinks to himself,saying''something tells me he's as broke as hell".Paradox then Drops his hand from Ben's shoulder and Brings out his Pocket watch and presses the button once more and Another Portal opens.Before Paradox enters the portal,he says''Good Luck Benjamin,I will always keep in touch with you,that I promise you."As he walks in,he says one last thing to Ben,'A piece of advice Benjamin,When the time comes,You will Have to make decisions that will Affect Not only you But the Multiverse itself,My Advice to You is to always follow your best judgement,As you always do. "He then smiles at Ben and disappears as he enters the portal.

Ben then looks around and says''might as well get moving"he then slings the Back-pack around his Back and Starts moving to familiarize himself with his new Surroundings,As he continues to go forward,He Sees A Gigantic Dome Occupying a large Amount of space in what seemed to be A fun-fair, As he goes Further,He sees A man,at least 4ft 6' Wearing A red Clown-attire with A top hat to match. As the weird looking man notices Ben,He says with a jester like voice''Welcome Young traveller,Are you here to Watch The Various matches that will be held here tonight."He said with a evil in eyes, Seeing this as a way to extort money from the young man but Ben replied casually,saying''No thanks, I'm actually here to sign up... "

''As A fighter?"The old clown interrupted rather rudely and then Broke into a fresh scene of insane laughter.Ben,looking quite Offended at the Clown's sudden reaction Stands his Ground and folds his arms To hold himself back from hurting the guy. As the Clown Proceeds to wipe the tears from his eyes from the laughing,He Blutters Out''You who Has no meat in his Bones? "Going further to pinch his muscles, Ben Quickly reflects about his personality in his mind, Thinking if He were Like His Best friend,Kevin,He would have Punched this guy square in the Face.But luckily,he wasn't.

"'I'm pretty sure I can Handle whatever This Tournament has to throw at me"Ben finally said,Grinning.

''Suit yourself,kid"The clown said in defeat but proceeded to warning Ben, telling''But remember,I don't have insurance,So whatever Damage you sustain whatsoever,Its coming outta y'all Paycheck.That is, if ya even have one. "He ended his last sentence with a hint of doubt.As He Brought out A records Book with a pen, he flips to a page and Proceeds to Asking Ben for his I. D. As soon Ben removes It from The pocket in his jacket,The I. D begins To vibrate Like it had just Been affected by the Time-line.But Only Ben noticed this. The clown then proceeded To write down the necessary Data:

Name:Benjamin Kirby Tennyson

Age:24

Born:July 3 1967

Occupation:Accountant

Residence:New York,U.S.A

On the I. D was the name of His Company(Or the Name Paradox had altered it to be) which was ''Hammer Industries"

''You A martial artist?"Asked the Clown rather Grouchy

''Mixed Martial Artist,Studied Taekwando,Kung fu, Baji-kuan, Judo,Katilian and a hella lot more (Not sure that's the spelling)said Ben rather Proudly.But The clown only slouched and said''Good luck kid,You'll need it."''What's your stage name,kid?"Asked the Clown. Ben just responded saying''just my normal name""As he noted this, Ben Quickly popped up with a rather odd question.

''Mind if I stay here till the fight starts"said Ben. He then responded saying''Knock yourself out,kid"He then slid down the Curtain and to Ben surprise,He wasn't the Only one who Asked the Clown for Accommodation till the Tournament begins. He saw a lot of People who had either volunteered to fight or to watch the show.On one Section,There Resided A group of Able-Bodied dudes Who Could easily intimidate people with their Biceps, Some of them were Drunk,Some Lighting some Cheap Cigars,Some Competing with each other in Either Arm-wrestling or Cards.And in another Section,sat a group of women whose Outfits Just Screamed Out Different Forms Of Sexual attraction like''I want you" or''I'm a virgin" ''I wanna F* you" or other lustrous meanings. And to Confirm Ben's Thoughts, Some Of Them,As they had noticed BenStarted Whispering,Some Even whistling in a highly Erotic tone but a special one had done something so Arousing as she Had brought out her Two index Fingers and put them at the Bottom of her lips and then advanced as she Spread Her legs and used those fingers to rub Her ''Hot-spot."When Ben saw this,He clenched his stomach in disgust.The males, after seeing this New display,They advanced towards the Ladies section,but they later returned back to their initial section as a comrade of their have been clawed by one of them. He touched the side of his cheek which was hurt and then Growled At Ben. The top section itself compromised of Men and women who had come to watch these to Titans Collide.Ben,seeing Them to be more light-hearted decided to join them. (The Place is a football stadium.)As he sat down,A man wearing a white casual working sleeve who looked like He was at his Flurries, said''Hello there youngster,You here to watch the match"Ben responded casually,saying''Nah, I'm actually here as a competitor"

''Really?"said the man astonished.''You don't look like someone who's specialized in this sorta thing."Ben just shrugged and said''I get that a lot."The Man then studies Ben rather oddly''he's not That outta shape,that's for sure"

''What's your Name,Boy"The Man Finally asks

''Ben, Ben Tennyson"Ben responds rather smoothly.

''Mine's Carl"The man,now identified as Carl, Stretched out his hand to shake Ben who immediately Accepts. ''This Is my Son Clark"He points to A young man, 10 years of age obviously. Ben, feeling rather embarrassed for not even noticing him, apologizes to his father who shrugs it of and introduces him to one last important family figure.''And this is my wife,Martha"He points to a woman sitting behind him who was listening all the time.Ben then proceeds to greet her''its a honour to meet you,Ma'am."

''Oh please,the pleasure's all mine"She responds cooly.After meeting this family and the first people to accommodate him in this strange place. He then asks Carl''Mind if I sleep here till the fight starts?"Seeing no problem with that,He then responds saying''Sure, I'll wake you up when it's time."

Ben then thanks him and then looks at the stage-lights,He begins to thinks of the events that have happened and those that are yet to,With the only thing swirling through his mind is a rather odd thought

''I wonder if this mystery girl is pretty"He thinks to himself before he then succumbs to his Slumber.

2 Hours Later

The time is Exactly 10:30,Our hero feels a gentle nudge as he begins to wake up.He then sees the face of his new Acquaintance who Tells him ''It's time"He then looks down and sees the fighters going to a Special room .As he begins to come down from his seat,He sees what appears to be the physical structure of a woman,obviously begging the clown which he met earlier for registration.As he writes down her necessary data,She then Goes in with the other fighters.

''Guess she's a Competitor too,huh?"As he says this,he then jumps down from the audience section and dashes forward to the room where he is met with some serious scolding from the clown.

''Where the hell were you? Fights Gonna Start 5 minutes from now"He says with Blood-red eyes.Ben,trying to handle the situation,responds saying''I was just catching a few winks over there,Might as well..."But once again he's rudely Interrupted by the clown.this time,with an aggressive push.

''I don't care,get in There and warm up or you're disqualified.Got that?"He Screams loudly.

Ben looks back at him but smirks,much to his surprise and then walks in with the rest of the fighters. The clown then blinks and mumbles to himself'''Asshole"

Inside the Male fighters cabinet(its divided into two sections,Male and female)Ben meets the same guys he saw earlier added with a selected few.They Begin to call him names but Ben simply navigates himself to the back of the line.As he does this,One of them spits on his shoulder,Ben turns Back to look At The Culprit But Later shrugs.

''Might as well save my energy for The fight,Hopefully I get to fight this guy first"Ben thinks To himself.

5 minutes Later

As all the Audience members take their respective seats, The clown then comes out and Then Steps on a platform which Elevates him up to a Reasonable eye level.He then clears his throat and begins to speak in a British accent.

''Greetings,Ladies and Gentlemen"He begins addressing the Crowd''My name is Mr Matthews,I'm The Announcer for the nights Events. It's an honour to receive all of you.As we all know,There is A Tournament that will hold here every night at this time for the next 12 Days in where young and able-bodied men and women will fight for Fame, Glory and a cash Price of 150,000 Japanese Yen. I honestly believe that Tonight's match will be Truly exhilirating.And Finally,There are no refunds whatsoever,Enjoy."As he steps Out. Some Begin to Cheer him, Others Begin to Mummur

''Greedy Old Cheese-Cake" Says One of them.

Back at the male cabinet,Ben is seen doing Press-ups.One of them notices this and says''Your work-out session ain't gonna help you out there, We're going second ,The two of us and I'm gonna sure as hell enjoy kicking your ass."Cockily.

Although he's surprised he's the second contender,Ben doesn't show his Surprise and insteads Quips back.

''Don't be so sure about that big guy,Cause I've got some moves of my own too. "But instead of being A bit intimidated as Ben Expected,He Instead puts on a devilish smile and says''we'll see about that."He then walks out.

Later on,the Clown Then comes out and says''Now to The First Fight of the day, We call on our first two competitors. He is Standing 7ft tall, A wrecking ball of mass destruction,Here Comes:Bulldog."As He stretches out his hand to the door,The Pyrotechnic devices go to work as they begin to shoot fireworks(Those things wrestlers use during their entrances) And out of the flames of the devices comes out A 7ft Tall Sumo Looking like man With a short Pony Tail and Tattoos running down from his Arms to his Back and also wearing Elastic MMA Pants Walking down to the ring. This was Bulldog,A man not to be trifled with it. As He entered the ring,The stadium was met with an uproar of shouts,many of them cheering for him,few booing.He then begins to Do some Signature Poses,Similar to those of an Olympian.As he Strolled down to the opposite side of the ring.The Clown then Announced again.

''And his opponent,She moves as Fast as lightning,She's as beautiful as she Is dangerous,The strongest woman in the world,Give it up for,Chun li."He stretches out to the ring again with the devices going back to work and this time,Out of the flames walks out a woman,Obviously Chinese wearing a Qipao(A Chinese dress imported from over Manchuria that became popular among girls during the 20th Century.Her Outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal Qipao.)with white combat/boxing boots of varying height and a Blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and a blue thong underneath with her Qipao(you don't see it unless she stretches out her legs).Her Qipao is blue with Golden Accents. The Main Fact about her That stands out quite strongly Is her ''Well-defined" Muscular Legs.As She walked through the stage,Ben,Who was among the audience at the time had Only One thought Going through his mind''she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,More Beautiful Than Even Julie,Kai and Ester Combined. "He Considered The Three of them the Most beautiful women he had ever seen but this Woman Had proven him otherwise.He wasn't the only one who felt this way though,As some of the Audience saw her(The Male ones) They simply Went wild with lust,Leaving Some of the waiters(Those who Give Them Snacks)To hold them back.The sane Ones however,Cheered Her On as She walked majestically into the ring leaving only some females as exceptions Who Booed at her. But she didn't care.As she Faced Her Opponent,The Power-House of A man Then Blurted out''Oh my, Aren't you are a sight for sore Eyes,It Breaks My Heart that I have to go against such a Beautiful Doll as yourself."He said in a low tone but Chun-li,Not being interested in this man's antics responded rather sharply,'Listen Fatso, I'm not interested in your little games, So how About you strap yourself up?"Although he felt insulted,he didn't show his emotions but said Smiling''Very well, if you wish to fight me,Then so be it, I won't show you any Mercy. "He Then Took a Boxing Stance Despite His weight and size. ''I don't need your mercy"Chun-Li Then says taking one of her famous fighting stances(Bringing out her right Palm with her two index fingers outstretched and her left palm Behind it). Before their Battle Begins,The Clown, Now known as Mr Matthews,said''Before we begin,Here Some few basic rules,There will be a Ten Count anytime a Competitor Is on the ground,if you cannot get back to your feet Before the Ten-Count ends, Your Opponent,The One who Knocked you down,Will be declared the winner.There Will Also be No Use of weapons or any Form of killing whatsoever,Proceeding." As He Says this, He Then begins a count Which will signify the Beginning of the Match''3...2...1...Begin."Just as the Bell jingles,Chun-li Side-steps to the Right just in time to Avoid a Dangerous Right Punch from her Opponent.She then Counters with a vicious gut punch to his Stomach which dazes his for a bit before he lunges at her again but she simply Rolls out of the way before coming At him again with some quick strikes To his upper and lower regions,She then ends this combo with a right-hook to his Chin which makes him stagger Back A bit before Running at her again like an enraged Bull,but chun-li simply Advances by Dodging his attack and Irish-whipping at the opposite direction.As he Runs back at her because of the Momentum caused By the Ropes Unwillingly,She then jumps at him and In Mid-Air, Kicks Him rapidly in the Face.(for Those of You who Know Liu-kang's Bicycle kick,Think of it as something similar,But In a Downward form to the face) After the last kick lands, She Lands On the ground In A Spiderman stance.While Bulldog is left staggering from the attack, She Then Gives A Powerful sweep kick Which Knocks him off His Feet.The blow is so strong that it Makes his to Flip to make him land in a face-first position but before that happens,Chun-Li Gives Him A Powerful turning kick to the face that makes him land on his back instead.Enraged by His Opponents Attacks, He Gets Back on his feet,Faster than Chun-li had expected but As he Tries to punch her continuously,She Simply Doges His Attacks and Counters By Attacking the pressure points on His and Finishes it with a Palm-strike to the face pushing him back.As he Regains his Balance and Tries to attack her again,He finds out to his horror that He cannot Move the muscles in his arms.Seeing This As An advantage,Chun-li decides to end This Battle by using one of her Signature moves.

''Hyakuretsu Kyaku(English meaning is Lighting Legs/Kicks)Chun-li yells out and in less than a second,Her Right Leg Began to move With Lighting speeds In an Upward And Downward movement Across Bulldog's Upper and lower sections.As The Audience watched in amazement of this new display,Chun-li Ended her Onslaught as The Last Kick hit Bulldog Square in the face and Sent him flying into the Air and Landing Face-first On The Floor.As The Ten-Count Began,Bulldog Tried to get up but failed as the Paralysis effect caused by the Pressure points Attack to his arms made it impossible to do so,Thus leaving him no Choice but to give up.As The Ten-Count sequence had Ended,Chun-li Was declared the winner.The Crowd was stunned by her display,Even the fighters alike and the announcer himself were shocked.For A moment,there was Silence,Then It was Broken by An Uproar of praise for Chun-li's wondrous display. Ben,not being part of the cheering crowd, Was Instead observing the young woman as she walked out of the stage.

''She Sure Packs a punch for a girl. And a very good one too...Seems like she Could take Down Bruisers like Rath And Kickin Hawk Easily.But still...It's just a theory."Ben thought to himself.

Might as well get down for my rodeo too huh?"He said as he exited the Audience section and went down To Prepare for his upcoming match.

2 minutes later

''Well ladies and gentlemen,Ya have to admit,that was one helluva fight.And I can tell that this second match-up ain't no different."He said rather Proudly.As he goes on to Announce the next competitors,He begins in An Enthusiastic way saying

''As for this Second match-up,We call on A man who Can Twist the Bones of a man into A Pretzel, One Whose Punch is as strong as a freight train,Ladies and Gentlemen,I give you,The Annihilator. "Once Again,Matthews Points to the door and the devices Go back to their Repetitive Function As A Man, 6ft and 12inches walks out of the flames,as He comes further,His Physical Appearance is Better Decipted As

He Appears to have Long hair falling down to his shoulder with a mustache connected to his Beard(Basically,He looks like Hulk Hogan but the only difference is that his hair is brown,not white)and with a Blue Jeans torn at different angles.As he walked down the stage, He was Met with Boos from a large section Of the Crowd but He Simply responded by raising his two hands to the sky and bringing Out his middle finger from both and Said as he Entered the ring''Ah Suck it y'all sisses"In A German accent.

''Wow, He has Quite a Character doesn't he"Said Matthews trying to make light of the situation but inside,He was dissapointed at His Display.He then tries to shake his mind off this distraction and goes back to the announcements, saying ''And Now his opponent,A young Man,although A bit scrawny,is quite skilled for his age. Being a mixed martial artist knowing some of the deadliest techniques known to mankind,Ladies and gentlemen,The Amazing,Bombastic,Outrageous,Ben Tennyson."As the Audience looked at the door,From the flames Came out our Hero, Who Was Obviously Impressed but a little bit annoyed by Matthews Presentation of him, As he walked through the stage, His Welcome to the ring was met With The Boos And Criticism,Some Even proceeding to Throw Banana peels at him.

''Some Crowd"Ben Said As He Removed a peel from his shoulder''Yuck"He said in disgust.As he entered the ring to face his opponent,The Annihilator had entered into an insane frenzy of laughter until he could laugh no more.Ben,Feeling a Bit Angtsy,Responded''Ya done laughing Big Guy,Cause I'm about ready to kick your ass."He Then enters a famous fighting stance(Bringing out his left hand above his head and stretching out his right hand)

''Don't be so sure now, Young lassy,You haven't come across ''The Annihilator"As he says This,He begins to Flex his Muscles rather Oddly, As Veins began popping out of his Biceps and Chest.The Crowd was impressed by his display

but Ben wasn't intimidated one bit.

''Please,I've fought guys bigger,tougher and stronger than you"He remarked.

''We'll see about that"He said before the Three count began,Each ready for the worse.Ben,not wanting to sweat on his jacket,Brought it down to his right hand and threw it out of the ring,'Leaving him with only his Black shirt.'I'll pick it up when I'm done here"He said to himself.Besides,It will help him move more freely.As the Bell Jingled.Ben's opponent lunged at him,But Ben simply dashed behind him. Having anticipated something like this.The Annihilator brought down his Elbow to Ben's face but Ben moved out of the way and Gave His opponent an Uppercut to the face.As The Annihilator staggered back, Ben took a boxing stance and Began Punching Him at Different Angles at Lightning Speeds. The Final Blow was A right cross to the face Which Made his Opponent fall to his Knees.As He Spat Out some Blood,He Became Enraged And Then while still on his Knees,Gave Ben a powerful Backhand to his Legs which Made him Fall.Seeing this as an advantage,He then Grabbed Ben's two legs with his arms and then Slammed Ben's Back to a Turn-Buckle. As Ben rolled in pain. The Annihilator proceeded to Stomp him only for Ben to Roll Out of the way and Spring back at his Opponent With A punch square to the face and a few gut punches as well. He then Ends this combo with a right hook to the chin.As He Proceeded to Give his opponent a Spin kick,The annihilator ducked down from Ben's attack,And Before Ben could Pull out another attack,The Annihilator Began to do what He does best,Annihilating his opponents.With His Fists. He gave Ben A series of such Aggressive Blows that Even The Crowd Began to pity him. Likewise Matthews.But the Fighters Watched in Excitement as they saw what would be The Annihilation of a Little P*.Carl, Ben's acquaintance among the crowd,Began to have feelings of remorse and sadness for His young friend.Seeing this as a sight not for children to witness,He Then Proceeded to cover the eyes of his son,Clark with his hands While his wife had ducked her head into the back of her husband's chair, hoping for the scene to end. Chun-li was among the audience members as Well and when she saw the Young man enduring the beating of his life,She felt rather Odd and couldn't help herself but to feel remorseful as well.As the Annihilator let up with his Attacks By ending his Combo with an Uppercut,Ben was sent Flying into the Air.As he Landed,He groaned In Pain As He got on All fours and spat out some fresh blood,He then said rather Gorgy''that's gonna hurt in the morning."Before He could fully get up, He Felt a Knee-Slam to his gut which just made him roll over again in pain.As the Annihilator got up, He then said''Told you I was gonna annihilate ya, Now I'm gonna put you outta your misery."As he then Proceeded to the Turn-Buckle.Ben,Who felt like the world was flashing before his eyes Suddenly Remembered something very vital.

 **Flashback** **1**

Ben is Seen lying on the floor on his back,A 17 year old Gwen wearing a Karate Gi is seen Extending her hand to her Cousin.As She Raises him up, She then begins to speak in a rather disappointed tone. ''Nice try Ben,But you're Gonna have to be More Agile and Observant To stand a chance against me. "She then enters into a Kung-fu stance.Ben seeing this as a waste of time begins to say in a tired tone''C'mon Gwen, Can't we take a break,For like 5mins? I'm sweating my ass off here.And Besides,What's the point of Training when You've got a Alien watch capable of Allowing you to Transform into some of the most powerful Beings in the Universe."He said rather Cockily.

''Ben..."She begins to say with concern in her voice''There might Come a time when You'll fight your own battles without the Omnitrix.And how are you gonna do that if you can't at least stand your ground in a fight for at least 5mins?"She then Extends Her hand to his shoulder and says

''Besides Ben, I know you,You're the type of person who'd be willing to try new experiences if it meant getting out of boredom,So Why not just give it a shot?"She says,putting on her adorable puppy eyes which makes our Hero to sigh and respond''Alright Fine, I'll Give it a shot." ''Great,Now let's Let to it Now,Shall we? "As She draws her hand away from his shoulder,The Two Take a Stance and Leap at each other,Each Performing an Iconic Martial arts kick in mid-air.

 **Flashback 2**

Ben is seen on his knees Clinching his Stomach in pain from a rather strong blow. At his front is An 18 year Old Kevin Levin, Ben's best friend is seen taunting him. ''C'mon Tennyson,Can't take a hit?You might be Fast But you sure as hell can't take A punch now can you?"As Ben gets up,He says to Kevin''You Sure Packed A punch at That one Kev,Something tells me you weren't holding back."

''Wasn't Holding Back?"Kevin Said Rather Quizzically.

''Dude I've been holding back the entire time."He later finished. ''What!!? " Ben Yelled Obviously surprised.

''Yeah I was.If I wasn't,You'd Be spitting Blood Right now.No offense man, But You aren't the Kind of person who's got what I'd like to say ''ENDURANCE"."Kevin Ends his Last Sentence,Quoting. Ben, Obviously enraged by His friends new revelation,Clinches His Fist and screams"That's it" He Tries to Land A Cross punch At his best friend But Kevin simply Doges it Along with Ben's other Attacks and Catches a punch aimed for his Gut and Then Counters it with a Knee kick Aimed There And lands A left cross to Ben's cheek.As he falls back to the Ground,Kevin Then Squats and then says to Ben''Don't Let your Anger cloud your judgement.Instead,It can work for you,As a Drive for your Goal." As Ben stood Up again and this time,Looking more focused.As Kevin lunges at him with a series of Punches, He Blocks Each of his attack with his left hand,After Ben Blocks A Majority of Kev's attacks,He then Speaks to Ben,Saying''Keep a strong on your Goals, Your Desires"As Kevin tries to land a Left Cross at Ben,Ben Ducks down and gives Kevin A Elbow With his left arm to his Nose. As Leverage Staggers back,He Smirks,Noticing This to be the First Actual Attack Ben landed on him.Ben then speaks to himself in a low tone ''Strong Focus on what I want."As Ben Goes into A Kung-fu Stance, Kevin,Seeing his Best Friend Looking Prepared then says''You Ready Ben? " ''Oh yeah,Lets do this"Ben responds. The Two Then Lunge at each other,Fists Colliding with each other.

As the Old Memories begins to flash-back, He Then Begins to remember his various training courses with His Cousin Gwen And his Best Friend Kevin.he then remembers during one of the training courses where he knocked down Gwen with a twist-kick and Kevin With a haymaker punch. The Only Things Cycling around his mind were the pieces of advice his friends gave him during their Courses.Back to reality,He notices that His Opponent is about to come down on him with a body slam. With Cat-like reflexes,He flips himself up in A Back-Handspring like Form,Leaving his opponent to Clinch his stomach in pain from the impact on the pavement Much to the Surprise and The Excitement of the fans. As Ben got up,He Then used his right arm to Wipe off the saliva from his lips. ''You Got up again didn't ya laddy? "His Opponent asked rather annoyed. Ben Just Smiled and Went into a stance similar to Chun-li's, ''Don't worry,Your defeat will be swift".As he lunged at Ben once more,Our Hero Had only one thought in his mind,And that was to Take This Guy Down.With That in mind,All Ben murmured to himself were these Immortal words''Strong Focus on what I want"As The Annihilator lunged at Ben Once more,Our Hero, Anticipating his Attack,Ducked down to dodge a right cross just in time to Land An Overhand punch on his opponent.As Ben Adopted a Famous Bruce-lee Stance,He then went further to Continue Attacking his opponent with Quick Strikes.Obviously under the influence of his Second wind.The Crowd then Watched in awe as The tables had turned into the what-would have been beat down Of The annihilator As Ben Continued to Pummel his Opponent in different areas.Seeing This As An Opportunity to knock down his opponent,Ben then took advantage of his Opponent's Dizziness from his previous blows as He Ended The Fight with A Twist Kick And Another to his head, Knocking his opponent down and out.As the Ten-Count had been Commenced,Ben was declared the winner,

Much to the Crowd's Amazement.As They Applauded Ben for His Spirited Display,Only One Thought Crosses through the mind of a certain Heroine ''He might be sloppy,Need a little more Practice,But,at least he has some skills."

After Ben's opponent was carried out of the ring.He then Proceeded to Wear His trademark jacket and leave,Knowing that The Remaining three matches wouldn't include him.But then, A very odd thought Came over his mind. It might be risky to put it to action, But Ben wasn't determined to give up.So as much as it annoyed him, He waited behind till the Fixtures for the night had ended.

12pm, Midnight

It was 12pm,The matches for the night were over and everyone had left,Not A single person in sight,Except One, Ben Tennyson.When Mr Matthews was about to lock up the place.He then Saw the young man Hanging around the audience section.He then Yelled''What the hell are you doing up there?Can't you see that everyone's long gone? "Ben Then jumped down from his seat and went further to Begging the clown ''Please Mr Matthews,I've got nowhere to stay,I've Got No money to rent at a hotel,And I was hoping that..."Once Again the Clown Cut him off and Said rather Hot-tempered''I'd give you a place to stay here?Don't make me laugh kid,Do you really expect me to let you stay here in this Graveyard in the Dead of night without any Cash? Listen...I'm a Business man, Trying to survive in this cruel world.Taking Opportunities when they stick out the most and what better way is there to that than to Collect some... ''Extra Cash"For generous deeds such as this one.So if ya got no money..."He then unlocks the door for Ben to leave.

Then You can freeze to death outside for all I care.Now get out,Get!!!"He then Begins to Push Ben outside of the Dome. He then locks up the place and says to Ben before he leaves ''And don't let me see your Ass Around here for this kind of shit."leaving Ben to walk alone in the Cold Night.

A few Moments later

Our Hero is seen walking around the streets of Tokyo with nowhere to go in the night.Suddenly A drop of water falls on the bridge of his nose and then another on his shoulder.Knowing what you this means,Ben then Removes his jacket and in one swift motion,Puts it over his head as it begins to rain. ''Wish I brought my hoodie with me."He says in Sadness.But little did he know that on that fateful night,His life would be intertwined with someone else.

Or Young Heroine,Chun-li is seen walking around the streets of Tokyo,Obviously heading home until Some Unwanted attention begins to Fall on her as A group of Japanese Thugs Notice her and begin to follow her around,Aware of their intentions,Chun-li then stops at an Alley where she turns around and faces the men. ''It would be wise of you to let me pass before It's too late."She says rather boldly.

''C'mon, Baby,Don't talk like that,We're just out here for the same reason you are,To have a little fun. "Says one of them, Obviously the ring leader of this little operation.Chun-li only smiles and says to Them ''If it's fun you're looking for,Then you've come to the wrong place,I'll give you one last chance to walk away from this before someone gets hurt."

Ooooohhhh...Girl's got guts, I like it in a woman.Too Bad that won't be enough to save you from us. "Says One of them Cockily.She still keeps her smile on and enters into a fighting stance''You just took the words right outta my mouth"As They advance towards her, She Overpowers the best of them With Palm-strikes to some of their ''Sensitive Areas".Although She knocks down A Huge number of them with some impressive blows, They later overpower her with their numbers, Trying to hold her still to complete their mission.But little did they know that a certain hero was watching them. ''I'd let The lady go if I were you."Said Ben Casually as he leaned on the wall. The Gang then turned around and saw the Young man and asked rather aggressively ''Who the F* are you." said one of them.Ben responded cockily '''I'm the guy who's gonna kick your sorry Assess."They then burst into an insane round laughter before one of them said ''Listen Tough guy,Why don't ya stick your into somewhere the sun don't shine and play hero somewhere else?" ''Guess it's just my luck that end up in a situation where I have to save Beautiful Girls from low-minded thugs like you.Ben says finally much to the amusement of the thugs and disgust of the Young lady before Their leader snickers and Says to one of them''I've had enough with this Clown, Waste Him. " One of them Then brings out a Gun and then says''With Pleasure" Before he pulls the trigger. As The Bullet flies towards our Hero, Ben manages to side-step to the right just in time to dodge the Bullet and Then lunges at the Attacker and Lands a Punch square in his face,Sending him flying to the air before he lands on the Ground.He Then Engages the Two thugs at his sides in combat by Smashing one's head into a window and another into a trash-can. The Commotion caused by Ben's distraction Gave Chun-li the opportunity she needed to break free from her Captors and Fight them back.As The Two Crusaders Made short work of their opponents,Their Backs met each others as there were trapped in a circle caused by their Enemies. Chun-li then said To Ben''What do we do now Hotshot?"The fact being that the remaining men were armed with eather Guns or Knives.Ben,Stil determined to fight his way out, Then said ''We Fight"Chun-li,Impressed by his bravery,smiled as the Two lunged at what would be the last of their opponents,And within a Few minutes,They had disarmed and Knocked out the Last of them. When The leader woke up and saw that his men were defeated,He then ran for his dear life,Hoping that they wouldn't apprehend him too. Ben looking around the scene of Unconscious Men,Then told his Comrade ''So what do we do now?" Chun-li then responded saying'' **We leave them here for the Cops. "** ''Oh" said Ben expecting something More Heroic. ''Besides..."Continues Chun-li, '' **I didn't need your help,I had it Covered."** Although this Wasn't the Thank you that Ben was expecting,He still smiled and replied to the young woman '' **Oh really?If I didn't swipe in and save your hide, You'd be at the mercy of these Guys..."** He Then stretches His hand to the floor where the thugs still lay unconsciousness and continues '' **Which would be bad,Obviously"** He finishes.She then looks at him rather Sharply,Like she's trying to study his soul **''Who are you?"** She then asks after moments of Awkward silence. Ben then replies And says '' **Ben, Ben Teny..."** '' **Not your Name,I know who you Are..."** Chun-li cuts him off and then asks''Why **Help me?"** Ben, Seeing this as a Not-too-Odd question,Responds '' **Cause it's right,Nothing more, I would'nt want anyone to get hurt while I can help"** Saying This Only causes another session of awkward silence before Chun-li Finally says''I **see... But I'm still not thanking you"** As She Begins to walk away,She then tells Ben'' **You Coming?"** Confused,Our Hero Then says '' **I'm sorry,What?"** **You seem like someone who has no where to stay, I have a house in town that you could spend the night in if you like?"** Ben, Surprised at her Offer,then responded '' **You'd really do that for me?"** She then Smiles and says '' **Of course,What Better way is there to thank my saviour than at least offering him Accommodation?"** As she Proceeds to walk home,Ben follows her through the Dark streets of Tokyo.

 **At Chun-li's Home**

 **As** they Enter the House,Ben Sees A well-furnished sitting room with A Couch, Some Chairs and A TV. As he Examines the Interior of the house,Chun-li Then Begins a Conversation with him,Saying''My **Actual Home is in China, This Is just a Home my Dad built Whenever we travelled to Tokyo"** As to why she told this information to a stranger,She didn't know.

'' **It's Nice,Thank you,Chun-li, You really didn't have to do this..."** But Chun-li cut him off saying ''It's nothing really,Just think of it as my Personal Thanks."She then took him to The Guest room.It was as furnished as the sitting room as well ''This is Where you'll stay for the night,Hope you like it"Chun li said, '' **It's perfect,Thank you, For everything." As Chun-li closed the door.** Ben then Examined the room and found a stand where could hang his jacket. After he Did that, he then went further to lie down on his New-Bed,Thinking this may be the woman paradox was talking about after all. As the Thoughts Of the Days Events begins to flash before him,He then smiles,Thinking of the possibilities this Universe may hold before He enters A Deep Slumber.

 **Hope you enjoyed it, As you've all seen, Ben has finally Met Chun-li, his first tutor for the battle ahead.But she won't start training him until Chapter 3/4 though.The Competitors in this Story Will Consist of Oc characters with some few street fighter characters.Thanks Guys for your support and watch out for Chapter 3...Shinobi out.**


End file.
